Through the Bond
by bOoKwRm96
Summary: Since Rose gets pregnant in most fictions, I changed this one up a little bit...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay...this is my first Vampire Academy story. I have also written one other story for Twilight, but this was more fun than that. Please reveiw because I love hearing what people think about my writing, no matter how bad or good it may be.**

* * *

"Okay Liss, what's going on," I asked one morning at breakfast after Christian had left for his first class. He had to be there early for something, I really didn't care what. He wasn't my favorite person in the world. Lissa looked at me with a surprised look on her face. I guess she thought she had kept whatever it was a secret from me. Like that was possible when I could feel what she felt and know what she knew. It was one of the many advantages of being shadow-kissed, except this time I didn't exactly know what she knew. I just knew that she knew something and wasn't telling me.

"Lissa, I've known something was up all weekend. I thought I'd let you tell me when you were ready, I just didn't think it would take you this long to tell me, and I'm out of distractions."

She looked nervous. "Can you meet me in my room this afternoon after class? I'll tell you then."

"You're going to make me wait all day! You aren't dying or anything, right? Or is your depression coming back?" I felt through the bond to get rid of anything depressing for her, not caring how awful it would feel when it was in _me._ I was a little shocked when I didn't find anything. I looked back at her, and she was rolling her eyes.

"No, I'm not dying and would you please stop checking me every thirty minutes for depression. I promised I'd tell you if it ever came back. Now stop guessing, this is something very serious." I thought she was going to go ahead and tell me, but the bell chose that time to ring. We both got up.

"Meet me in my room after your practice this afternoon." She told me. "I don't want you skipping practice so that you can find out sooner."

"Will Christian be there?" I asked warily, already knowing the answer.

But she surprised me. "Nope, just you and me," I looked at her for a second in disbelief. She rarely went anywhere without him. She saw my face and smiled. "We need to spend more time together. It's been awhile."

"Yeah," I agreed. "See you after practice!" And with that we both went our separate ways.

School was difficult. I couldn't concentrate on anything for long because my mind would wonder back to Lissa and what the big secret was. And after a few minutes of getting pinned down again and again during my practice with Dimitri, he finally asked what was on my mind.

"Lissa has a secret she plans on telling me after I'm done here and I can't help but wonder what it could be." I said to him.

He laughed. "You have a one-track mind, Roza. I'm surprised you didn't just skip practice today."

"Lissa told me not to. She probably would've made me wait longer if I had skipped."

"Well, since it would be pointless to keep knocking you down for the next ten minutes, I'll let you leave early today. But you're going to make it up tomorrow."

"Thank you so much! I swear I'd practice on a Saturday to know what this secret was. It's driving me insane!" I ran out the door with Dimitri still in the gym, laughing again.

It took me only a few minutes to get to the Moroi dorms and up to Lissa's room. She had one all to herself since her old roommate had turned Strigoi.

"Now will you tell me?" I asked as I ran in, out of breath.

"I guess. I really didn't want to know for sure, but it would probably be best to get it over with." She sighed.

"Now you're talking like Adrian. Is that what you had to tell me? You really are going mentally insane?" I teased.

"No, that's not it. I was hoping you had already figured it out. Have I forgot or missed anything lately?" she asked, a little sarcastically. I frowned. I was pretty sure I knew what she was talking about.

"Since we usually get them around the same time," I said slowly. "I guess I didn't realize I never felt yours this month. What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, I was going to see what you wanted to do." She glanced at me to see my reaction to this. Of course she wanted my opinion. I was the wild one who knew what to do in situations like this.

"Well we aren't going to go to the Infirmary yet. Not until we know for sure what's wrong with you. You don't by any chance have a pregnancy test do you?"

Lissa blushed and walked to her bathroom. She came back with three boxes in different colors. How did she get these? She handed them to me and I looked at them. She had somehow managed to get not one, but three pregnancy tests into this school.

"Just in case one was wrong or something," Lissa said. "I'll go try the first one. Will you go get me a glass of water so I can try the others too?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." I went down to the kitchen downstairs and filled a glass with water. I walked back upstairs and Lissa was sitting on her bed.

"It's in the sink," she said. "I have a timer set for three minutes. It should go off any second-"The timer cut her off. She looked at me frantically.

"I'll go and look." I said. She relaxed a little but still looked hysterical. I handed her the water and walked into the bathroom. In the sink was the stick. I looked down at it and staring back at me was a little plus sign. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. This was unreal; I always expected to be reading _my_ pregnancy test, not Lissa's.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your reveiws. I think I responded to all of them. I have to go to a Colltillon tonight, so I thought I'd get this updated first. It's not as funny as I was planning for it to be, but oh well. Please review!**

* * *

About an hour later, Liss and I were sitting on her bed, and she was still crying. She kept asking me what we were going to do, but I was still trying to figure that out myself. If we went to the Infirmary, we would all get in trouble. If we didn't, they would eventually find out. All three of the tests were positive.

I was still debating with myself which choice to make when Christian walked in a few minutes later. Neither one of us ever knocked, we just strolled right in and made ourselves comfortable. He took one look at Lissa crying and ran right over to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as she buried her head in his chest. When it didn't look like he was getting an answer from her, he turned to me. I pointed toward the bathroom and mouthed the word _sink_. He let go of Lissa and went in the bathroom cautiously. He came out a little while later and sat between me and Lissa. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well…I think we all knew this would happen eventually. It shouldn't be the biggest shock. What are you going to do about it, Rose?"

I looked at him for a second, and then smirked. He thought I was pregnant!

"I think this one is your problem, Dad," I said in the same tone he had used. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Rose!" Lissa shrieked. "That wasn't the best way to tell him!"

"Well he wasn't going to think _I_ was pregnant!" I retorted. "How were you going to tell him?"

"A little more subtle than that!" She said. While we were arguing, Christian first looked confused, but then his eyes got wide and he froze.

After listening to us for a while, he said quietly, "What_ are_ we going to do about it. Have either of you got any ideas?"

"That's what I was doing when you came in here. We can either go to the infirmary now or wait until they find out. It's up to you two to decide, I'm not the parent." I said to him.

"What do you want to do, Liss?" He asked.

"I really don't know." She responded.

"I think we should go to the infirmary now. Then the right people will know and can help us." Christian said. Lissa nodded and got up. She looked at me and thought through the bond, _Will you come with us, Rose? I want you there with me._

I nodded and we walked to the Infirmary. Halfway there, I remembered something.

"I'm going to go and get Dimitri. We're both your Guardians so he needs to be there too" Christian looked at Lissa. She nodded and I ran to the Guardians' dorms to get him. I knew which room he was in already so I just went on to it. He opened his door after the first knock.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Lissa and Christian are at the Infirmary. Since we're both her Guardians we both need to be there with her." I said, and waved him to come on.

"Wait. Why is Lissa at the Infirmary? Does it have something to do with the secret she was going to tell you earlier?"

"Yes. We think that she might be pregnant. That's what she had to tell me this afternoon." I said aggravated. He was holding this up when I wanted to be back with Lissa. He could see that and started walking with me.

"Pregnant? Why would she think that?" He asked.

"Well…she kind of took a pregnancy test. Three really, and they all were positive. But can we just leave that little detail out? We will be in enough trouble as it is."

He looked at me for a minute. I didn't get an answer so I guessed he wasn't going to tell them unless it was necessary. At least I hoped so.

We walked to the Infirmary and asked the woman behind the desk which one Lissa Dragomir was in. She told us and we got there just as the doctor was walking in. She smiled when she saw me.

"If it isn't my most frequent patient. How are you today, Rose?"

"I'm fine, but Lissa needs you today." I said.

"What can I do for you Lissa?" She asked, knowing that it must be important since Liss could heal anything.

"We think that I might be…pregnant." Lissa said, looking like she might cry again. The doctor's eyes got wide. She recovered quickly and said, "Would the males in the room please step out?"

After Dimitri and Christian were gone, she asked Lissa the normal questions. Lissa answered them nervously. Then she did some tests on her.

She called the boys' back in the room while we waited on the test results. We didn't say anything at all until she came back.

"You're pregnant," she said. "I'm going to call Headmistress Kirova and see what she wants to do." She walked out the door.

Everyone was called into the Headmistress's office a while later. The sun hadn't come up all the way yet so we went very quickly so Liss, Christian, and the doctor wouldn't get hurt. When we got there, me and Dimitri stood against the wall while everyone else sat down.

"I'm very ashamed of you two. I wish that this hadn't happened, but it has so we need to fix it. How are we going to do that?" Kirova asked.

The doctor spoke up. "I can get her in tomorrow for removal if you wish."

Lissa stood up." NO, NO, NO! I will NOT have my baby killed!" She said, crying again. Christian stood up with her and put his arms around her.

"I'm afraid we have no choice, Princess" Kirova said.

"There's always another choice besides _abortion_," Lissa said bitterly. "And you can't do that without either of out consents."

"You will both have bad reputations if you choose to stay pregnant." Kirova said.

"I already have a pretty bad reputation." Christian said.

"And I could care less as long as nobody has to die" Lissa said.

"Fine. Do what ever you want. Looks like you were doing that anyway." She said, eyeing Lissa's stomach. That was as far as I was going to let her go.

"If you think I'm going to just sit here and let you talk to my best friend like that, you are sadly mistaken-"I started, but Lissa sent me some calming waves. She wasn't happy at the way Kirova was talking to them either, but she wasn't going to tell her off. She just wanted to leave that office and go to bed. I looked at Kirova one last time but otherwise shut up. She gave them one of her long lectures and sent us all back to our dorms. They also agreed that only the doctor, Kirova, and a few others would know about it so that she could live normally for a few more months. Christian walked Lissa to her dorm, and Dimitri walked me to mine. I guess they thought that since Liss was already pregnant, there wasn't much more trouble they could possibly get into. While Dimitri walked me to my dorm, we didn't say much. There was a lot I wanted to say, but I didn't want to break the silence. It had been a long day and I was tired too.

We finally got to my dorm and as I was walking inside, I got this funny feeling. I stopped walking for a second.

"Something wrong?" Dimitri asked.

"Just this weird feeling, but I think it's because I'm tired," I answered.

"It has been a long day," He agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow morning for our practice"

"Okay." I replied, still feeling really weird. I hoped I would feel better after I got some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for you wonderful reviews. I'll update soon I promise. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

My alarm clock had been going off for a few minutes, but I was in no condition to get up off of the bathroom floor and turn it off. I had found out a few hours ago what the funny feeling had been and had been puking my guts out ever since. I had a bad case of the stomach flu. A really bad case…

Just like I'd hoped, there was somebody knocking on my door after a little while. I wanted to answer it and get help, but I couldn't bring myself to get off the floor without the nausea getting worse. Whoever it was, they'd have to get some keys before they could help me. Maybe they would be fast and I wouldn't die first.

It must have been a Guardian, because I heard the door knob turn a minute later.

"Rose? Are you in here?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"I'm in the bathroom," I whispered, hoarse. "I think I'm about to die." I heard a chuckle and then Dimitri was in the doorway. Even though he had laughed, he looked worried for me.

"When you weren't at practice, I thought you had skipped to spend the day with Lissa. She's sick too, but when I got to her dorm, you weren't there either. I guess you two caught the same thing."

"You're kidding? Lissa could be dying too? I have to go and check on her and the baby," I said, trying to get up, but having to fall back down again to puke. He held my hair for me.

"I think you should stay here today. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"Can I get a Sprite? My throat is killing me."

"Sure, I'll be right back. Do you want me to tell Lissa that you are also sick?"

"Yeah. She'll be wondering why I'm not checking on her."

He nodded and walked out. I put my head against the bath tub and drifted in and out of La La Land for awhile.

I awakened to the sound of my door opening. I expected to see Dimitri again, but instead I saw Christian. How and why was he here? He walked in and put a glass of what I hoped was my Sprite on the counter of the sink.

"You look like crap," he stated. He walked out of my bathroom for a second and came back with the hair scrunchy I kept on my dresser. He tossed it to me and I pulled my hair back. He started laughing.

"You still look like crap," he said again. I glared at him.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" I asked.

"Kirova said that since you were my Guardian for that one time, I had to help you and Guardian Belikov had to help his charge. I think she just found her way to punish me. I have to wait on you hand and foot until you get better; the same with Lissa and Belikov." Well this was great, now I had to spend the day with Christian when I was sick. I didn't even like to do that when I well. Kirova was an evil woman, finding the perfect way to punish everyone.

"So is there anything you need?" he asked me sarcastically.

"You can tell me how Lissa's doing." I said, knowing that he would know.

"She looks exactly like you do, except she's in a worse mood. I thought she might rip my head off when I asked her what was wrong. It's probably better that Belikov's there. He's used to that kind of stuff with Strigoi and all."

"Are you comparing her to a Strigoi?" I asked. "She's really that bad?" Liss had never been that mad.

"Yeah, Strigoi would run and hide from her. She's not at all herself."

"Well, hers is probably morning sickness, then. I just wonder what mine could be…"

"Are you sure you're not pregnant too? Maybe it's a Shadow-Kissed thing."

"No, I don't think that-"I stopped. Maybe it _was_ something to do with being Shadow-Kissed. It never would have been possible for it to happen before since a man and a woman were the last Shadow-Kissed people anyone had record of. And I felt everything else that she felt, why wouldn't I be able to feel this too?

"Christian you may be right about part of it. Maybe I'm just feeling everything that she feels. I do that anyway, so why would this be any different?"

"But wouldn't you have the bad mood, too?" he asked, doubtful.

"I don't know about that part. But it makes sense for the other things."

"Yeah it does. Do you think you will you be okay for a few minutes by yourself? I'm going to go tell Belikov and Liss about this." He looked at me uncertainly, like I might drop dead any second if he left me alone. I rolled my eyes.

"Go ahead, but get me something for nausea on your way back. And hand me the Sprite. I can't reach it up there."

"God, could you be any more helpless?" he asked as he handed me the Sprite. I took a sip very slowly.

As he started to walk out the door again, I said, "If I'm right about the Shadow-Kissed thing, it's your fault I'm this helpless."

"And if you're right about the Shadow-Kissed thing, this is going to get old very fast." He replied in the same tone I had used.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. I have been babysitting three 4-year-olds and two babies all day with my best friend and my cousin at my grandma's house while my family had a yard sale, so if this chapter makes no sense, that's why. I think I'm about to pass out from exhaustion. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Christian came back about an hour later with another Sprite, a bagel, and a pill container. He handed me the bagel and Sprite.

"The doctor said you had to eat something before you can take these," he said, holding up the pills.

"What took you so long?" I grumbled. "You said you'd be gone for a few minutes."

"I got hungry when I was getting you the bagel. They had pancakes today." He said happily and I moaned, but managed not to throw up this time.

"Did the doctor say anything else? It's not like her to just write a prescription, she usually insists on seeing me." I asked, knowing he was forgetting something.

"Oh right, you need to be at the Infirmary in thirty minutes. She's going to check on Liss and decide what to do with you." He said. I sighed and took a small bite of the bagel. At least he had thought to get me something easy to eat. I continued the small bites until it was gone, and then stood up for the first time that morning. I walked over to my dresser and opened the bottle of pills. There were two in there so I put them in my mouth and washed them down with the Sprite.

Then I took out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and walked back into the bathroom to get dressed. When I was ready to go, Christian walked with me down to the Infirmary. Lissa and Dimitri had got there before us so we went back to the room they had put Lissa in. When I walked in the door, Lissa ran over to me and started crying.

"I am so sorry you have to go through this too! This is all my fault!" she said between sobs. I tried to lighten the mood.

"Well, Christian's made it easier to just blame him this morning."

"Do I want to know?" She asked.

"I'll wait until we're over this morning sickness thing before I tell you."

She tried to laugh, but it was really shaky. She didn't seem nearly as mad as Christian had said. She just looked nervous.

Everyone turned around as the doctor walked in.

"Good morning Rose and Lissa. I understand you guys aren't feeling well?"

"No, we are pretty sure Lissa has morning sickness and Rose is getting it from her through the bond. We're just wondering why they're so sick." It was Dimitri who said this. We looked at the doctor expectantly.

"Well, last night when I checked her she was two weeks pregnant. Some Moroi find that they have worse symptoms than others. I believe your mom had morning sickness really bad when she was pregnant with you, Lissa. I found it strange because she didn't have hardly any trouble with Andre. But with you all of her symptoms were multiplied. Maybe you just inherited that from her."

"So you're saying that this will keep going on. Not just with the morning sickness?" I said. This was going to be awful.

"It could be. You never know with this kind of thing."

Christian, who had sat silent during out conversation, finally spoke.

"What are they going to do about school?"

"I'll have to call Headmistress Kirova again," the doctor said. "She'll have to decide what to do." She walked out of the room again.

"Thanks Christian! Now we'll get kicked out of school!" I said. I guess I said that a little too loud because the doctor walked back in for a minute. She looked at us, saw that everybody was fine, and walked back out again.

"Gee Rose, could you get a little louder? I'm pretty sure China didn't hear you." Christian said sarcastically. I glared at him. I was about to respond with a smart remark but the doctor came back in.

"I talked to the Headmistress and she said that instead of coming down here we could just come up with a solution on our own. Does anyone have a good arrangement for this?"

"I think I might have one," Dimitri started. "What if Rose and Lissa were just kind of home schooled for the duration of the pregnancy?"

"What do you mean Guardian Belikov?" The doctor asked.

"The teachers' can just give the girls their work for the next few months and they can do all of it when they feel like it." He replied. I looked at Lissa and she nodded.

"That's a pretty good idea. I'll see what Headmistress thinks about it." The doctor said. She had brought her cell phone with her this time so she didn't have to walk out; she just called Kirova right there. After explaining the plan to her, she listened for a long time. Then she hung up and looked at us.

"She said that it sounds like a good idea. I have another patient so I'm going to let you all figure out anything else."

"Thank you for your help," Lissa said politely. We all walked out together. When we were outside of the door, I snorted. Lissa looked at me.

"What did she _do _anyway?" I asked.

"She helped us find out what to do about school." Lissa answered.

"No she didn't. We could have done all of that by ourselves." I said.

"Girls, please. We need to decide what to do about getting your school work." Dimitri said.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Christian, go get Rose's schoolwork. You're technically still her charge and have to stay with her. I'll call the teachers' and they'll have all the work ready for you. I'll get Lissa's for her." Christian sighed and went off to the Dhampir classrooms. "You two can go to Lissa's room for a while." I rolled my eyes at him but walked toward the Moroi dorms with Liss. He was being a little controlling today.

"Shouldn't he get Christian's work, too? If we're going to have morning sickness for a while, Christian's going to miss some school." Lissa asked me.

"You're right," I said to her, and then I said to Dimitri, "Hey! Can you come back for a minute?" He turned around and started back to us.

"If Christian has to stay with me during this mess, wouldn't he miss school too? You should probably get his work while you get Lissa's." I said. He nodded and walked back towards the Moroi classes. I looked at Liss.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Yes." She said and we walked together to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews you guys. I think I responded to all of them. And I'm now a Beta Reader so if you need one, I'm open. Don't forget to review, and enjoy!**

* * *

For the next five weeks, Christian went with me everywhere. Sometimes I just stayed in my room all day, and other times I would hang out in Lissa's room and we would all do our school work. Lissa and I were always tired, but at least the morning sickness went away, although from time to time it would come back.

Now we were at week seven, and about to leave to go to an obgyn. Since the doctor on campus wasn't an obgyn, we had to go off campus for one. It was actually going to be fun since we got to go shopping for maternity clothes afterwards. Well, Lissa got maternity clothes; I could get regular clothes since they didn't think I would swell.

"Are you ready to go? The others are probably waiting for us." Christian complained. I looked over at him while I finished tying up my ponytail.

"Lissa usually takes longer than me to get dressed. I'm sure we aren't the last ones out there." I said.

"The appointment is in an hour and it takes awhile to get there. You know they will leave us if we're not out there on time."

"Dimitri wouldn't leave us. He knows I'm always running a little late." I said, turning around. "And anyways, I'm ready to go."

"Finally," He replied, and stood up. We walked down to the front gates where Dimitri had a car ready for us. Lissa got there just as we did, and I looked up at Christian. He rolled his eyes at me, and walked over to give Lissa a hug. Then we all piled into the car so we wouldn't be late.

About thirty minutes later, we were walking into the doctor's office. Lissa went and signed in, and ten minutes later, they called her back. She looked at me.

"Will you go back with me?" She asked nervously. I nodded and we walked back together. They checked her weight and took her blood, and then they showed us to a room.

"Do you think your blood has any freaky vampire stuff in it?" I asked after awhile. What would happen if they found something different in her blood?

"I don't think so. Moroi come to human doctors all the time." She replied, trying not to sound nervous. "Besides, they've probably already checked it by now. If they had found something, they would have came and told us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So what kind of clothes are you going to buy?" I asked, changing the subject. I didn't want to give her anything else to worry about.

"I don't know. I might just get some jeans and t-shirts-'' She was cut off by the doctor, coming in with a big machine.

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Parker. How are you two this morning?" She said politely.

"We're good." Lissa said. She didn't look that nervous anymore, but I could still feel the anxiousness through our bond.

"And it says here that you're seven weeks pregnant, Miss. Dragomir?" She said, making it sound like a question.

"You can call me Lissa. And my doctor said I was about seven weeks pregnant."

"Well Lissa, have you been taking Prenatal Vitamins?" She asked.

"No," Lissa replied.

"Then I'll get you some before you leave. And I'm going to do an ultrasound, it's a little too early to see the sex of the baby, I'm just going to make sure everything's going smoothly." She smiled. Lissa nodded and the women started to plug in the machine that she had brought in. "I'm going to need you to pull up your shirt, Lissa."

Lissa pulled her shirt up to her stomach. Dr. Parker squeezed some blue crap all over her stomach, and then rubbed it around with a thing attached to the machine. Instantly, an image appeared on the screen. I couldn't identify what the image was, but it looked like a small ball. Liss smiled at the screen and looked like she might cry.

"That's my baby, Rose." She said softly. "Isn't it cute?"

"Yeah it's…" I searched around for the best word to use. "Adorable." She didn't notice the pause in my voice.

"It is. Can you go get Christian for me? He would want to see this too."

"Is Christian the father?" Dr. Parker asked. I nodded and got up.

"He's her boyfriend and the thorn in my side." I said as I walked out of the room. I could hear Lissa and the doctor laughing as I walked down the hall. When I got to the waiting room, Christian and Dimitri were sitting next to each other. Christian got up when he saw me.

"She wants you to see it." I told him, sitting down in the chair he had been in. "She's in the last room on the right."

"Okay." He replied, walking down the hall.

"So, how was it?" Dimitri asked me, putting down the book he was reading.

"That's not a baby in her. It looked like a ball to me." He laughed.

"That's because she's only been pregnant for seven weeks. What did you expect?"

"I don't know. Like a small baby or something. Not _that_." He chuckled again and went back to reading his book. I picked up a magazine and leafed through it.

A little while later, Christian and Lissa came out. Liss was rubbing under the rims of her eyes and Christian had his arm around her. Dimitri closed his book and I put down my magazine. We walked out of the building and to the car.

Christian let Lissa get ahead of him and asked me very quietly, "Did that look anything like a baby to you?" I shook my head and he sighed. "Good, I thought it was just me."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry but Christian and Rose are my favorite characters so I tend to write alot about them. I just love their strange relationship, like how they can hate each other one minute, and work together to save the day the next. Anywho, it's late and I'm rambling on and on.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Over the next few weeks, I noticed that Lissa was getting a little bigger. She had gotten plenty of maternity clothes after her first appointment, and had already started to wear some of them. She was always crying over something, no matter how little it was, and if it didn't make her sad, it made her mad.

One time Christian brought her apple juice instead of orange, and she yelled at him. Then when I tried to help by switching with her, she yelled at me! She said that she wanted Christian to go back down and get her what she wanted and she wanted me to stay out of it. When Christian walked back out of the room, she started to cry and tell me how sorry she was. She was still apologizing when Christian got back.

And apparently I was having mood swings too. Except I was aggravated or mad over anything anybody said. At least, that's what Christian kept saying. Apparently Dimitri thought so too because after a little while of us together, they split me and Lissa up. We weren't getting along too well, and they were worried one of us would rip the others head off.

Right now, I was lying across my bed on my stomach, and Christian was in a chair reading a book. I had given up on reading a long time before, and now I was trying to talk to Christian and make him lose his spot.

"So what are you going to name it if it's a boy?" I asked.

"Lissa's only at three months, Rose. We have six more months to decide." He answered without looking up from his book. Then, before I could say anything else, "The same goes for a girl, so don't try that one."

"Okay. So what are you going to do if it's more than one?" That got him. He put down his book and looked at me.

"That could happen? I thought they would have known by now if it was twins."

"They won't know for sure until they do that heartbeat thing. I asked the doctor at Lissa's last appointment."

"So she might have twins?" He asked me nervously.

"She might. What are you going to do if she does?" I asked.

"I don't know…didn't you say you wanted something from the cafeteria?" He asked me, trying to change the subject.

"No, I don't think I did."

"Well, I'm going to go get some lunch." He said, getting up and walking to the door. I got up too.

"I'll go with you, there's nothing to do here anyway."

"Okay, and then we can stop at Lissa's for a minute."

"Unless she's in a bad mood," I added and he nodded. We walked without talking to the Cafeteria. When we got there, only a few people were in there. Christian started walking over to the feeders so I followed. He was called back quickly and I didn't go with him, just in case it made my stomach queasy.

While I was waiting on him to finish, Jesse and his sidekick Ralf came up to me.

"You, Lissa, and her boyfriend have been skipping school lately." Jesse said, stating the obvious. I rolled my eyes but otherwise ignored him.

"And you've been off campus twice." Ralf added. I bit my tongue to keep from saying something that would probably get me in trouble.

"Rumors are going around that you're pregnant, and Lissa and her boyfriend are helping you through it." Jesse said, sounding very sure of himself.

"Do you really think I would be here right now if I were pregnant?" I asked them. They suddenly didn't look too sure of themselves.

"So you're not pregnant?" Ralf asked, confused.

"I thought I had made that clear," I said slowly, emphasizing each word. "I'm not pregnant."

"It must be Lissa then. That would make more sense anyway, with her boyfriend out of school, too." Jesse started to walk away, but I pulled him back and punched him. Hard. Ralf started to run off, but I got him before he got too far.

Christian chose that time to walk back out. He took one look at Jesse and Ralf on the floor and turned toward the snack bar, pulling me over with him.

"What just happened?" He asked under his breath.

"Jesse used his brain for once and found out about Lissa. He was already getting on my nerves so that put me over the top and I hit him." I explained. "I'm begining to think you're right about the mood swings."

"How are you going to tell Lissa? She didn't want anyone to know for at least a few more months." He said this like it was the _real_ problem, and Jesse and Ralf laying in the floor in the corner were no big deal.

"How am _I_ going to tell her?! She was going to chew my head off when I suggested we tell Eddie! No, either you can tell her since it's your fault she's like this or you can go over there and set fire to Jesse and Ralf."

Christian weighed his options for a second and then he sighed. "Somebody would notice if two boys came up missing. Even if those two boys were Jesse and Ralf."

* * *

**A/N: So, I've decided to make this up to you. Should Lissa have one baby or twins? And what should the gender(s) be? Review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm just going to start off saying I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating. The first week a membrane in my ear ruptured, then I had tons of make-up work because I missed the week before, then I got inducted into Honor Society the next week. I have been trying to update but tonight was literally the only free night I had for anything. I'll try to update soon, but we have two weeks left of school and all of my teachers have given me big, half-my-grade projects.**

**With that out of the way, please review and thanks bunches for the reviews from last chapter! **

* * *

Today was the day we had been waiting for. We were finally going to hear the baby's heartbeat and Dr. Parker was going to tell us the sex of the baby. I was already dressed and waiting for Lissa to decide what to wear. She was a lot bigger at four months than she had been when she found out she was pregnant. Right now she was stuck between a blue dress and a white skirt with a green t-shirt.

"Okay, your going to have to show your stomach when they put the blue stuff on it. Just wear the two-piece one so we won't be late." I said, trying to rush her.

But she can't be rushed. "God Rose! I'm trying to go as fast as I can. I don't want to look fat though. Which one makes me look fatter?" I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted when somebody knocked on the door. I got up off her bed to answer it.

"The skirt would look better. Maternity dresses always make people look fat." I told her on my way to the door.

"Okay. Let Christian in and I'll go get dressed in the bathroom." Sure enough, when I opened the door, it was Christian.

"Where is she?" He asked. I pointed to the bathroom as I went to go sit back on the bed.

"She's been trying to decide between two outfits for the past hour." I said.

"I know. Dimitri sent me to come and get you two. We are going to be late if-'' he was cut off by Liss coming out of the bathroom.

"Okay. Let's go, I'm ready now." She said and we walked out.

Dimitri was already in the car reading one of those western novels he likes, and when he saw us coming he closed it and came around to open the door for me and Lissa while Christian climbed into the front seat. It was another quiet ride to the doctors office, and when we got there we were a few minutes late. Lissa went and signed in and they called her right back. As usual, I went back with her. Christian got to come back when it was time for the heartbeat and gender.

After taking her blood and vitals, the nurse took us back to a room. I could feel that Lissa was still worried that she looked fat, so I squeezed her hand.

"You look fine; nobody will be able to tell you're pregnant for about another month or two. You only think you look fat because you're looking for it."

"Are you sure?" She asked, unconvinced.

"I'm positive." I told her.

She was about to say something else, but the doctor walked in.

"Good morning Lissa and Rose! How are you two this morning?" She asked in her usual, cheery voice.

"We're good. Ready to know what this baby is." I said, glad she hadn't said anything about how much Lissa was showing.

"Well then, I won't keep you waiting much longer. I just have to ask the usual questions and then you can go and get Christian. He wanted to be here, didn't he?"

"Yes. We wanted to find out together." Lissa said.

Dr. Parker nodded and started in with the questions. When she was finished I left the room to go and get Christian. He was sitting in the chair closest to the examining rooms and when he saw me he jumped up quickly. I walked him to the room Lissa was in and we walked in just as Liss was getting that blue goo smeared all over her stomach. She was wincing at the coolness of it.

"Hello Christian. We're just about ready to begin." The doctor said.

"Okay. Are you doing the heartbeat or the gender thing first?" He asked.

"The heartbeat," Dr. Parker said while rubbing a machine around Lissa's stomach. She stopped at one spot and we could hear a soft thudding. Well…actually, it was more like two different thuddings. Moroi ears are a lot better than mine, so I knew that Liss and Christian could hear it too, but they probably didn't want the human to be suspicious if we could hear something that she couldn't.

I guess the doctor _could_ hear it, because she got a confused expression. She moved the machine around to a different spot, but the thuddings just got louder.

"That's strange," she muttered, and then she spoke to Lissa, "How far are you?"

"Four months," Lissa answered. "Why would you ask?"

"Well, don't get too excited yet, but there appears to be two heartbeats instead of one. I'll do the sonogram now and tell you whether or not it's twins, and I'll tell you the gender or genders."

She put the first machine away and took out another. She rubbed it around Lissa's stomach until an image appeared on the screen. It just looked like a blob of an alien to me, but Lissa got tears to her eyes and the doctor smiled.

"This ones a girl, and yes, there's definitely two in there." She moved it around, trying to see the other one. "Well, it looks like you have two daughters. Congratulations!"

"Two?! Liss is having _twins_?" Christian asked incredulously. He sat down and I guess I got really pale because the next thing I remember was that a nurse was handing me some water. I took it with shaking hands. It had only been a little while ago that I had been joking about twins with Christian, I had never thought she would actually have them! This was unreal.

I finally came back to normal and glanced over at Lissa. She was crying, but they looked like happy tears. I could feel a little nervousness through our bond, but other than that, her emotions matched her face. Christian was still processing the news, and the nurse that had given me the water was making sure I wasn't going to pass out or anything. I smiled at her and took a sip of the water to let her know I was okay. She smiled and went back out.

"So, I guess I'll leave you two alone and I'll go out and tell Dimitri the news." I walked out to the waiting room. When Dimitri saw me he stood up. I motioned for him to sit back down and I sat in the chair next to him.

"How'd it go? What's she having?" he asked me.

"She's having girls. Two of them," I said with a shaky voice.

"She's having twins?" he asked me, and then he grabbed my hand. "Are you okay?" I nodded and motioned to the examining rooms.

"They should be coming out in a minute," I said, making my voice sound normal. As if they had heard me, they came walking out about the time I said that. Dimitri walked over to them.

"Congratulations, you two, Lissa did you want to go by that maternity store again?"

Lissa shook her head. "I think I just want to go lie down for awhile. It's been an exciting day." Christian put his arms around her, and we all walked out to the car.

"Christian, do you mind if I ride up front? I want to be closer to the air conditioner." Lissa asked on the way out.

"Of course, I'll just ride in the back with Rose." He replied. I groaned.

"Today was my day away from him! Why does he keep getting paired with me with everything?" I asked, annoyed.

"Because he's technically your Moroi," started Dimitri.

"And you're not the one who's pregnant," finished Lissa simply.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update...I've been going to Pilates every morning with my aunt, then my mom has something for me to do, and last week we went on a cruise to Mexico (and no I didn't get the Swine Flu). So, I've been busy, sorry, please review!**

* * *

"Uh, guys…I need a little help here," Liss said as she tried to get up from her bed. She was due any day now, and you could definitely tell she was having more than one baby.

"Do you seriously need to use the bathroom again?" I asked as I got up to help her. "You haven't even drank that much."

"Well…it would probably be a little easier if these two weren't jumping around next to my bladder," she said, looking down at her stomach.

"Trust me, I know. I can feel them too," I said.

I walked her to the bathroom door, and then went to sit back was flipping the channels around on the TV Lissa had in her room. I guess he had gotten tired of the "What not to Wear" marathon we had been watching.

"I'm gonna go see if I can get in a practice with Dimitri. Can you help her get back to the bed?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"I think we can manage it here without you, Rose." He said, still flipping channels. I rolled my eyes and started for the door.

"Liss, I'm going to practice with Dimitri, call-" I was cut off when I felt one of those weird feelings I always got right before a labor pain. For some reason, I always got one right before it hit her. We just figure it another Shadow-Kissed thing.

I turned around just as Lissa was opening the door and ran over to help her through it. She quickly realized what was happening and grabbed the bathroom counter for support. I put my hands on her shoulders and gave her soothing words. I could hear Christian running up behind me as I tried not to wince at the pain coming through the bond. She had one hand on her stomach and the other gripping the counter so hard her knuckles were turning white. Christian put his hand over the one on the counter and she transferred her grip.

Then, it was over. They were very painful, but they were over fairly quick. I helped lead her back to the bed so she could lie down.

"Thanks," she said, breathless.

"Don't mention it." I said, a little out of breath myself.

"It's nine thirty, so if you haven't had another by nine forty, lets mark this one as false." Christian said, looking at his watch.

"I'll stay in bed until then. I don't want another standing up," Lissa said.

"Good idea," I said, looking over at the door.

"You can go Rose. You need to be well practiced so you can help me take care of the twins." Lissa said with a smile. I laughed and went over to the gym.

Dimitri was, thankfully, at the gym. He was practicing by himself so I joined him.

"How is Lissa doing today?" he asked as we were sparring each other.

"Those labor pains are driving me crazy." I said, trying to get a kick at his shoulder, which he dodged.

"Does she need to see the doctor?" he asked.

"No. They've all been false so far. She just had one a few minutes ago, but Christian's timing it."

"Oh, okay. Rose, are you okay?" He stopped fighting and grabbed my shoulders. I had been sucked into Lissa, and things weren't going okay. "Rose! Is it Lissa?"

I nodded and started toward the door. "Her water just broke."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger, I'm baby-sitting and have to entertain. I'll update as soon as my shift is over.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm going to make this short because Gilmore Girls is on and I'm in a commercial break. Hope ya like the story, I'll update soon! Please Review!**

* * *

Dimitri and I ran toward the Moroi dorms and through the bond I could see that Christian was helping Lissa get downstairs. Dimitri was on his phone with someone telling them that we were on our way to the hospital and before that he called Kirova to tell her we were leaving campus so nobody thought Strigoi had kidnapped us.

We met with Lissa and Christian in the lobby and helped him get her to the car to go to the hospital. It was the middle of the day for humans so we had to make sure they were in as little sunlight as possible. And we had to stop a few times because Lissa's contractions were getting closer and closer.

The whole hour drive to the hospital was shortened to about thirty minutes because Dimitri drives like a maniac in emergencies like this. Christian and I were on either side of Lissa in the backseat holding her hands.

Now I was sitting in the waiting room with Dimitri while Christian and Lissa were in the delivery room. I could feel it all through the bond and was updating Dimitri now and then.

"They're about to deliver the first one," I said, whispering so other people wouldn't hear. "Here she comes," I winced. "Now a nurse is taking her away."

"They have to clean them up before they let Lissa and Christian see them."

"I know but—'s in pain again. The second one's coming." I paused for a second. "Christian's holding up pretty well. Here comes number two."

"Did they never decide what to name them?"

"They didn't want to tell me because they didn't want me to change their minds."

Dimitri laughed. "You probably would have if you didn't like them."

"The second one's being taken away by a nurse. Lissa's asking if I can come back now. The nurse is on her way out here to tell me." A few seconds later the nurse came out. I stood up and followed her back and saw they were wheeling Lissa's bed into another room. I walked in just as Liss was asking to see the babies.

"Honey, they have to weigh them and clean them up before they'll bring them back in here. Just be patient for now." The nurse was telling her.

She sighed, but when she saw me she grinned. I walked over and sat down on the end of her bed.

"I can't leave for five minutes without you going into labor," I scolded mockingly. "What am I going to do with you?"

She laughed. "Next time I won't let you leave," she said.

"_Next_ time? As in this is going to happen again?" Christian asked. Even the nurse laughed at that.

"Are you going to tell me what my nieces' names are?" I asked. They had been keeping that one a secret for far too long.

Lissa looked at Christian and then answered, "We're going to introduce you formally when they get here." I sighed loudly and then turned to the nurse.

"When will they be here?"

"It's going to be awhile. They were only just delivered a few moments ago."

"You have their names though?"

"I'm sorry sweetie. They told me not to tell you."

"Fine." I turned around to Lissa. "Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm good."

"Then I'm going to go look around." I started out the door, when Lissa stopped me.

"Christian, go with her. I'm sure she's going to go sweet talk the lady in the nursery." Even though that's exactly what I was going to do, I turned around and scowled at her.

So Christian walked with me out to the window where you could see all of the babies. None of them looked like Christian or Lissa's, so I just kind of walked around until I had made the loop back to Lissa's room. I heard baby sounds coming from in there, so I ran inside.

The reason I hadn't seen them in the nursery was because they were in here! Lissa was holding one so Christian walked over and picked up the other. He brought her over to me and said, "This is Alyssa Lily. She is the youngest by three minutes." He handed her to me. "Alyssa, meet your Aunt Rose."

Alyssa had blond hair just like Lissa's and the Dragomir green eyes. She was very quiet too. Christian said they were planning on calling her Aly. I held her for a few minutes before Christian took her back so I could meet the other.

"This is Chrissa Rose. I'm very sure that she's the one that was kicking so much." Lissa handed her to me. After a few minutes, I knew what she had meant. Chris, as they planned on calling her, was definitely the kicker. She wiggled an awful lot for a newborn.

Chrissa looked an awful lot like me though. She had dark brown hair and the shape of my eyes, only with the Ozera blue eye color.

After holding her for a while, I handed her back to Lissa. The parents were going to feed the babies for the first time. I let them have a moment alone while I went to fill Dimitri in.

"Alyssa Lily and Chrissa Rose," I said as I sat down beside him. He had pulled out an old western and was almost finished with it.

"She named one after you," He said. "What does she look like?"

"Like a little me," I answered. "She has my hair oddly enough."

"Then I'm sure she's just as beautiful," Dimitri replied. I smiled.

Just then I got a'message'from Lissa. _Just so you know, Adrian might be coming. I told him about the pregnancy and he's been in my dreams a few times since. He said he would be coming from visiting his Aunt because he wanted to be here._

"Aww crap!" I said, putting my head against the chair. Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me. "Adrian's coming," I said, and got up to go chew Lissa out.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I keep forgeting and forgeting. So to make up for it I am posting TWO chapters! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Chrissa and Alyssa. The others are Richelle Meade's. **

* * *

"Little Dhampir! It's been forever…did you miss me?" I turned my head to look at Lissa, who was holding a baby in each arm in her hospital bed. Then I turned to look at Adrian.

"Sure…I guess you could say that," I told him sarcastically.

He started to say something else, but changed his mind and went over to the babies. "Let's see my newest cousins," he said as he reached for Chrissa. Lissa handed her to him. He looked at Chris for a second, and then at me.

"It's a little Rose!" he said, laughing loudly. Chris got mad and started screaming. "She acts just like Rose, too!" he added, handing her to me. She stopped crying as soon as she saw I was holding her. Only Christian and I could make her stop crying.

"They have a bond," he announced out of nowhere. I looked over at him.

"How could you possibly know that?" I asked.

"I can see it. It's like a golden piece connecting them."

"Then why can't you see ours?" Lissa asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's a different bond than yours."

"Maybe they have a two-way bond." I said.

"A what?" Christian asked, coming back in from the cafeteria. He handed me my breakfast and I handed him Chrissa. We took turns going down there so Lissa wouldn't be alone. I thanked him and sat down to eat while Lissa filled him in on the newest theory.

We talked about that for a little while longer and then Adrian talked about his time at the Royal Court. A nurse came in and told us that the twins could go home that afternoon. I looked over at the clock. We had three hours until then. I heard Adrian chuckling and looked up. He was staring at Chrissa and Christian who were sitting at the end of the hospital bed and Alyssa and Lissa who were under the covers in the bed.

"What?" I asked, thinking he was having another crazy moment.

"They're auras are the same," he replied. He must have seen our confused expressions because he explained. "Lissa's aura is bright, probably because she's a spirit user. Alyssa's looks just like hers. That makes me think that she's also a spirit user, or will be. And Christian has a darker aura, not as dark as Rose's-hers is black and then some-more like dark shades of oranges and reds. Probably because he's a fire user. Little Rose's looks like his, so she'll most likely be a fire user."

Okaaay. That hadn't been what I was expecting. I looked over to see Lissa's reaction. She wasn't shocked or anything she just looked jealous that she couldn't read auras. Christian looked annoyed, but he had been since Adrian had gotten here.

"That's amazing, Adrian. Now you and Lissa will have another person to talk to about you're weird powers. I'm more worried about Chris throwing a temper tantrum and burning everything down."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:Here's the second one I promised. Sorry for the shortness, I'm not sure what to do now.**

* * *

At twelve, the doctors gave Lissa and the twins a clean bill of health and we were able to go home. Dimitri had gone back to the Academy while Adrian had been visiting to go get the car seats and stuff since we had left everything when Lissa's water broke. I put Chrissa in a car seat while Lissa put Alyssa in the other. Christian had gone to sign something and Dimitri was downstairs with the car. Lissa and I took the babies downstairs and got them in the car where it was waiting in the shade.

Lissa sat in the middle between the two and I got up front. Christian had to sit in the very back row of seats. I smirked at him from the front when he got in.

"Headmistress Kirova wants to see you when we return to the school. After you've stopped by the feeders, of course," Dimitri told them. I leaned my head against the window. I heard Lissa and Christian talking to him faintly, and the next thing I knew, I was being woken up because we were back at the school.

I got up and we all walked over the feeders. I held Chris's car seat and Lissa held Aly's. When we got to the feeders, she handed her to Dimitri. There wasn't anyone in the cafeteria because it was the technically the middle of the night, so nobody had to see us yet. I yawned. This was messing up my schedule.

Finally they came back out, and we went over to Kirova's office. She stood up and walked over to us when we came in.

"Look at them! What did you name them?" she asked, looking at Lissa.

"That one is Chrissa Rose," she said, pointing at Chris. "And that one is Alyssa Lily."

"That one looks just like Rose. Do you think that's because of the bond you two have?" I looked at Lissa and she nodded, smiling.

"We hadn't thought of that, but it fits. Thank you." Lissa said.

"No problem. I just hope she isn't as…_free spirited_ as Rose."

"Too late for that one!" Christian said, laughing. Lissa and I laughed too.

"Well…what I wanted you down here was to tell you that Christian can move in to your dorm. Graduation's only next week so it won't be for long but I thought you'll need help."

"Next week?!" I asked. I hadn't even thought about that. Good thing we had all finished our work a long time ago.

"Yeah…did you forget about graduation?"

I nodded and everyone laughed. "So we should probably get my things to Lissa's room," Christian said.

"Yeah," I said. We walked out and went toward the Moroi dorms. Lissa stopped and turned to me.

"Rose, that wasn't enough sleep in the car. You should go get some sleep and help us later." I was about to protest when she stopped me. "Don't argue. Go get some sleep." I knew she would eventually win this one, and I was really tired, so I turned around and headed over to the Dhampir dorms.

* * *

**A/N: Should I write one more chapter for this one, a closing/graduation chapter? Or should I end it now? I already know I'm going to start a new story soon, a sequel to this one, called "Through the Years". It's going to be about the twins 'Through the Years'. **

**Please Reveiw and tell me what ya think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is the last chapter of "Through the Bond"!!!! I tried to close any lose ends and get the setting ready for the sequel.**

**I'm going to try and get the sequel out tomorrow but I have eighth grade registration and I don't know how long that will be. So read this and review please!**

* * *

"And that's our graduating class!" Kirova said and everyone cheered. My classmates and I threw our hats up and caught them. I was about to go over to Lissa when Kirova started talking again. "I need all Dhampirs to go back to their dorms…parents are more than welcome to join them. And all Moroi need to go over to the offices and get assigned their Guardian. Please allow the royals to go first."

I sighed and did like she had asked. On my way out I caught a glimpse at what kind of looked like my mom, but there was no way. I went over to the dorms and when I opened the door to my room sitting on my bed was none other than my mom! I looked at her for a minute and she sighed.

"Did you really think I was going to miss your graduation, Rosemarie?" she asked.

"I didn't know…what about your charges? Aren't you supposed to be watching them?"

"They gave me time off so I could be here. I wanted to see who you got assigned to and be here when you got your promise mark."

"I know who I'll be assigned to, mom. Lissa and I have had this planned since we met each other."

"I read in a report that Lissa was pregnant."

"Not anymore. Alyssa and Chrissa are one week old."

Mom's eyes got wide. "She had twins? Where are they now?"

I rolled my eyes. "A kindergarten teacher offered to baby-sit while we went to graduation. What did you think; she left them in her room?"

"Well I didn't know what to think, Rose. And I could do without your attitude."

The phone in my room started to ring and I went over to answer it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Miss. Hathaway. You've been requested for a Guardian, you're needed down at my office right away." I recognized the voice as Alberta's.

"I'll be right there. Thank you." I hung up the phone and looked at my mother. "I'm needed down at Alberta's office…somebody's requested me."

"Okay. I'll be going with you." She started to get up.

"Of course," I muttered under my breath as we went down to the offices. When we got there I went inside Alberta's, one I had been in often. Lissa and Christian were in the office already, and so was Dimitri. I sat down in a chair next to Lissa and my mom went against the wall with Dimitri.

"Good to see you again, Guardian Hathaway," Alberta said to mom.

"You too," Mom replied.

"Now Rose. Lissa and Christian have decided to that they want to keep the old arrangements as the field exams. So Guardian Belikov will be taking Lissa and you'll take Christian. Okay?"

I sighed. "Okay. That sounds great."

"And I'm sure you're familiar with their plans of college."

"Yes ma'am."

"Then we're through here. Good luck!"

We all thanked her and left the office. I still had one hour until the future Guardians got their promise marks so we went back to Lissa's room to play with the twins while Mom and Dimitri went to go do 'Guardian stuff'. Everybody knows that all the new Guardians are invited to a big party thrown by the older Guardians after the Promise marking ceremony. But it's always funny how everybody tries to keep it a secret and everything.

So we went and played with the babies so the baby sitter could take a break and go get something to eat. After she came back we went back to the gym. Lissa and Christian sat down in the seats at the front row and I went over to where the other novices where waiting. Eddie Castile ran up to me when I approached.

"I'm going to the Royal Court! They just asked me a second ago. They were going to ask you too, but you're already going with Lissa and Christian!"

"Eddie, that's great!" I said, high fiving him. Getting asked to go to the Royal Court was the biggest honor that only the Novices top in their class got. The Queen there, Adrian's aunt, had already asked Lissa to go there and study at the colleges nearby. She had hoped that Adrian would end up marrying her, but now that she had had twins with Christian, the offer applied to him too. We were all going next week, and now Eddie was going too.

He started to tell me something else, but the ceremony started so we had to be quiet. They go in alphabetical order, so Eddie went before me, and then a bunch of other people. When they finally got to me I was a little nervous. It hurt really badly when they started, but I had gotten used to it by the time they finished.

After the ceremony, all of my friends came up to me.  
"Oh Rose! You made it look like that didn't even hurt!" Lissa said, hugging me.

"Trust me, it did." I told her. Dimitri hugged me after she did and then my mom did too.

"Are you going to the big party tonight?" Dimitri asked me.

"Uh, yeah! I've been waiting all my life for it!" I replied and he laughed.

"Well, we're going to go back to my room. Ms. Ryan is probably out of her mind if Chris has gotten mad." Lissa said with a laugh. We all told them goodbye and I went with Dimitri and Mom to the party.

Everything was going okay. I graduated, became a Guardian, got my best friend as my charge, and now had two new nieces. Plus, those two said nieces also started the next generation of what me and said best friend used to be and still are.

* * *

**A/N: I don't think that last line makes any sense but I wasn't sure how to word it...haha**


	13. Chapter 13AN

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! I just uploaded the first chapter of the sequel today...**

**The title of the sequel is... "Through the Years (A Through the Bond Sequel)"**

**Sorry for the long title...**


End file.
